1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoder, a servo unit, and a position data calculating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Encoders are used as devices measuring position data such as rotational angles, line positions, and the like. While the encoders are classified broadly into optical encoders, magnetic encoders, and the like on the basis of the detection principles thereof, each of the encoders converts a detection signal from a detector based on the detection principle thereof into position data using signal processing or the like.
On the other hand, a timing at which the signal processing that generates the position data is executed or a timing at which the detection signal is acquired (also referred to as “sampling timing”) is not continued. Accordingly, for example, position data between sampling timings is calculated using extrapolation processing, interpolation processing, or the like, in which a regression line is calculated as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-116292.